


Rest

by Anonymous



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Also omegas can purr cause i Said So, Avengers are only mentioned, Bad Days, Cuddles, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Harley gives him said hug, Hugs, M/M, Omega Harley Keener, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Relaxing, Short & Sweet, Stressed Peter Parker, Why Did I Write This?, dont @ me, not me, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Peter comes home to his omega after a bad day
Relationships: Harley Keener & Avengers Team, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team
Comments: 8
Kudos: 219
Collections: Anonymous





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write a/b/o so take this really short, really bad drabble I wrote in a half an hour lmao

Peter slams his locker shut, ignoring the way it creeks under his fingertips as he places his aching head against the cool metal, groaning internally as the bell rings.

It has been a shitshow of a day. He had taken three tests in separate courses, chemistry (his easiest, he always had a knack for chemistry), English (eh, not great, not terrible, though his hand ached like a motherfucker afterwards) and History (you guessed it, his worst, which _sucks_ because Harley was the Best at it, and had stayed up all night with him studying). If that wasn't bad enough, in math, they had to do a group project where he got put together with the popular, floater kids, so he had to do all of the work. Thankfully in his last class of the day, biology, the teacher had put on videos all class, which helped relax him a bit, even if he had to write notes and his headache grew worse and worse the longer class went on.

But it was _fine_ , cause now he got to go home. Well, back to the tower, anyways. And _that_ meant he got to see Harley. _His_ _omega_ _._

God, he just... really needed a hug right now.

So much so that he doesn't even notice him getting into the car, nor him barely responding to Happys questions, nor basically any of the ride home at all. He only floats back into reality when he steps into the elevator, thanking Happy like he always does (even if they've been doing this for years, now), and pressing the button to the penthouse. The hum of the elevator feels like a jackhammer to his brain, but he pushes through it with a grimace, almost sighing in relief when it stops, opening up to show the main floor of the penthouse, flinching as he hears loud laughter.

Ah, the others are up today.

Normally, Peter would be ecstatic that the other avengers, the other members of his pack, are up and around, would race in to under Nats arm and give her a half hug, would shoulder bump with Sam and fist bump Bucky, would say hello to Steve, the head alpha, before fully hugging Tony, the head omega. But today, he can't find the energy.

Today, he staggers in, blinking blarily at the others surrounding the island in the kitchen, chattering happily, scanning through them until-

Peter makes a small, short whining noise in the back of his throat as soon as he spots Harley, standing right at Tony's side, grinning wide and showing his dimpled, freckled cheeks, his eyes shining and hair pushed back just _perfectly_. He's so perfect, his omega, so perfect, and before he knows it, Peter's at his side, pushing his face into his neck and scenting him, feeling the waves of pain and upset easing as the faint pine cones and roses wash over him.

Harley just chuckles, though is clearly caught off guard as he pulls Peter closer. "Hey baby," He rumbles, nosing into his hair. "How was your day?" Peter just grumbles, pushing into him further, nosing into his neck. "That bad, hm?"

And then there's a hand in his hair, and fingernails scratching at his scalp, and Peter fully relaxes into Harley's arms. This, _this_ , the way the omega can just... read him like a book is only one of the many many reasons why he loves Harley Keener. Why, as long as Harley wants him, Peter will never let him go.

The alpha hears Harley say something to the others, but it just sounds like vibrations to him, mumbles and murmurs, but then they're moving, and a doors clicking behind them, and then they're on a bed- _Harley's_ bed, from the scent surrounding them- Peter laying in between Harleys legs, hips to hips, chest to chest, the fingers still rubbing at his head, his temples, now, and Peter rumbles in satisfaction, the sound deep in his chest.

Harley just chuckles again in response, before he gently pushed his alphas head onto his chest, his face in the crook of his neck and shoulder, and starts to purr, faint, a hum of a noise that lulls Peter into a more relaxed state, his body a ragdoll against Harley's, heavy and detached.

His headache is gone, he realizes subconsciously, distantly, and he sighs, pushing further into his omegas chest as he starts to doze, feeling happier, warmer, _better_ than he has all day.


End file.
